


Is this the end?

by Olicity_SmoakingQueen



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_SmoakingQueen/pseuds/Olicity_SmoakingQueen
Summary: Ok so this went round my head after seeing some twitter posts so it’s super angsty but there is a happy ending!





	Is this the end?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this fic entirely on Jesi, Esther and Lexi.

Oliver sat on the bed with his head in his hands as Felicity stood looking out the bedroom window at Star City below her from their loft.  
It had been 2 month since Oliver was released from prison and his face had healed from all of his injuries, He was so relieved when Lyla turned up to hear that the president had granted him a pardon for all he had done for his city and country. 

When he got out all he thought about was seeing Felicity and William and he got Dig to take him straight to them in witsec, he took him to a coffee shop in Sun Valley to find Felicity with her blonde hair longer and pink streaks. When Felicity saw him she dropped the box with dirty plates to the floor and ran up to him and squeezed him and they stood there clinging onto each other for ages scared that when they let go he would need to leave again.  
It took them 2 weeks before they could return to Star City, before Diaz was detained and the police cleaned out, he thought everything was ok and they could get back to normal seeing as they had all been given the ok by the president to continue protecting the city but now as he looked at his feet with his head in his hands and Felicity stood looking out the window with tears streaming down her face he knew it wasn’t going to be ok!

“Felicity, I’m so-“ Oliver started to say before Felicity interrupted him “No Oliver! Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time!” Felicity spun around to stare at Oliver with fire in her eyes and wiped away her tears “you left me! You left William!” She whispered  
“My greatest fear was losing you and you walked away! You did exactly what my dad did! How could you do that?!” Her voice started to rise. 

“William had already lost his mother and then in the space of a year he lost you! You left me to pick up the pieces whilst everything crumbled around me! I didn’t just lose you! I lost my friends! My family! Your family! My life!” Felicity cried 

“For 5 months I lost who I was and I still don’t know if I will ever be her again!” Felicity turned to look out the window again “why?” Felicity whispered her voice breaking “what for?”

Oliver looked up at the sound of her voice breaking “I did it for you and William, to protect you both! I felt it was the only choice I had! I made a deal with myself when we got married that I would do anything to protect you both” Oliver said as he reached out a hand and placed it on Felicity’s shoulder once he was stood behind her “Felicity! Look at me!” He implored 

“What?! What do you want me to say?!” Felicity said once she turned to look at him tears in her eyes “I felt betrayed! I’m your wife! You’re meant to share everything with me, I’m meant to be your partner!” “You are!” “Well it didn’t feel like it when the FBI turned up at the hospital and took you in!” “I had no choice, Watson gave me no choice! It was either me or she would have come after all of us and then William would have had no one! 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Felicity said as she put her hands on either side of his face and took her hands in his “because I knew you’d try to stop me and I couldn’t let you do that, I love too much for that to happen” he pleaded with her 

“It didn’t feel like you loved me when we were in witsec cut off from everything we knew and loved, I became what I always feared a single mom! Everything I’ve done in my life I did so that I wouldn’t repeat my mother’s mistakes! Do you know how horrible it was to look over my shoulder in fear that Diaz would turn up? How horrible it was when I smelt your aftershave but it wasn’t you? How horrible it was when every customer would look down their nose at me? How horrible it was to hear William crying at night? How horrible it was when I hacked into his Facebook to find the worst messages from people at his new school? How horrible it was to wave him off to school knowing how horrible it was for him? Do you know?!” 

Oliver pulled felicity to him and enveloped her in a hug as he whispered “I’m so sorry Felicity! I’m so sorry! I will do everything I can to make it up to you both! I will never forgive myself! It was all my fault! Maybe I should have died on the gambit!

Felicity pushed Oliver away “NO! DON’T! DON’T START THAT! YOU’RE NOT THAT PERSON! That’s not the person I love!” Felicity said as she walked out of the bedroom  
“FELICITY! DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME!” Oliver yelled as he followed her into the living room and watched as felicity turned to him “WHAT? LIKE YOU DID WITH ME? WITH WILLIAM?! YOU ABANDONED US!” Felicity yelled as she pushed him “HOW COULD YOU?! YOU BECAME EVERYTHING I HATED ABOUT MY FATHER!” Felicity walked of to the sofa and plopped down onto the cushions as she stared at the fire place “how do we come back from that?” Felicity whispered as she felt Oliver sit down next to her. 

 

They sat like that for the next hour not speaking just processing how fucked up everything was.  
The next thing felicity knew was Oliver placing a mug of coffee in her hands and she’s had never been so pleased that William was staying at a friends. 

She took a sip of her coffee savouring the taste of the coffee as it slipped down her throat and it grounded her, she placed her mug on the coffee table and turned to look at Oliver seeing his face looked distraught and it broke her heart.

“Oliver I love you so much” she said as she took his hand in hers feeling the callouses on his hand “you just hurt me so much! I’m not a sting as you think and I had to just get on with it, I didn’t have time to grieve for the life I lost, I didn’t get to attend Quinten’s and say proper good bye and if I didn’t have William to look after I would have completely broken but I couldn’t let him see that, instead I broke every night in my bedroom after he was long in bed. I would see things that reminded me of you or I’d hear something that would make you laugh and remember I couldn’t tell you! I couldn’t even tell you when I learnt how to cook an omelette! It was like you had died but there had been no funeral! I nearly died from a broken heart!” Felicity said as she started to sob. 

“Felicity” Oliver grabbed her and pulled her close “You and William were all I thought about every single day! Even when I was being beaten the only thing I thought of was you two, it’s what got me through each day! I just tried to keep myself to myself! I don’t want to lose you and I don’t know how I will survive if I do!” Oliver said trying to hold back the tears pooling in his eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you either Oliver! You’re it for me! For us!” Felicity said in a watery voice  
“It won’t be easy but I know we’re strong and we can get through this!” Oliver said in a soothing voice as he rubbed her back “do want to know how I know that?” “How?” Felicity answered as she looked him in his eyes and he place his hands on either side of her face “because we found ourselves in each other” he whispered as he leant his forehead against hers. 

“I’m not giving up on us!” Oliver he said as he kissed her right cheek “I’m not giving up on you!” He kissed her left cheek “I’m not giving up on William!” He kissed her forehead “I’m not giving up on this family” he kissed her chin “I’m not giving up on the life we have!” He kissed her on her lips in a gentle kiss putting every emotion he had swirling around him and she clung onto him as their tongues met as he deepened the kiss.

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

Felicity was lying on Oliver’s naked chest listening to his heart slowing down after their love making “I love you Oliver so much!” Felicity said into his chest as she looked up at him  
“I love you too Felicity more than you can ever know!” Oliver replied with a smile and she grinned back. 

Felicity sat up and pulled on Oliver’s shirt that had been thrown across the bedroom earlier  
“We will get through it!” Oliver reaffirmed 

 

~~~~~~~~~

2 WEEKS LATER 

 

“OLIVER!!” He comes running through into the bedroom in a panic.  
“Felicity! Are you ok? What’s wrong?!” He says as he walks up to her sitting on the bed checking for injuries and finding none except a box in her hand. 

“Nothing’s wrong” replied felicity with a giggle and her eyes sparkling “this is for you!”  
He looked at the box warily “it’s ok Oliver we’re ok!”  
He looked at her searching her face and then he opened the box and his breath left him in a gasp to find two pictures one was of a heartbeat that said “Roses are red, violets are blue, inside me beats two hearts for you” and the other was a picture of to big safety pins next to each other with a smaller one next to them and a tiny one in the large pin and underneath the pictures were 2 positive pregnancy tests. 

“Felicity! Are you?! Are we?!” Oliver asked without saying the words  
Felicity grinned and nodded her head with tears in her eyes “ Yes I’m pregnant! 8 weeks according to the tests!”  
He picked up Felicity into a fierce hug “are you ok with this Felicity?” Oliver said as he searched her face “I know we discussed that you wanted to wait”  
“Oliver, I know I said that and we don’t have the most conventional of lives but I’m happy and I want this with you” she said as she kissed him “but just so you know it won’t stop me from being boss lady and kicking your butts ok?” 

Oliver Smiled “Yes Ms Smoak! I love you!” He replied  
“I love you too Mr Queen!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Twitter/tumblr: LifeWithRubySlippers  
> Instagram: LifeWithRubySlippers85


End file.
